


Betchya I Can

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Duo challenges Heero's self control.





	Betchya I Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my all time favorite pairings, near and dear to this twisted heart. Enjoy ^_^
> 
> Post-posting note: I've decided after deliberation to change the title for this piece back to the original, it just fits better.

“I do not think so."

               “No man! I mean it, totally!"

               “You are just weak." Duo snorted.

               “Yeah, big bad gundam pilot you think you are. But I'm tellin' you, you wouldn't stand a chance my man!" Duo smirked, bouncing back to his bed like it wasn't even worth arguing anymore because he'd _obviously_ won. Heero stared after him, not ready to give in to the insinuated weakness.

               “You have not had as much training as a soldier. You might give in, but I would not." Even across the room Heero could see Duo's eye-roll. It infuriated him far more than he should have allowed, not even sure how this topic had been breached. But like all challenges (which equated to little more than missions in the thought processes of Heero's mind) he was more than up for the fight. Ninmu ryoukai.

               “Prove it then." Duo looked up so quickly something gave a sharp snap in his neck.

               “Nani!?" Heero moved closer to the other pilot, mission shinning in his eyes.

               “I said show me. You have put my expertise into question." Duo's mouth fell open.

               “Christ Heero, do you even know what the hell you're akin' for?" It was Heero's turn for an eye roll.

               “I believe you were criticizing my lack of experience in dealing with pleasure response..."

               “Laymen’s terms; getting laid." A smirk from Duo. But Heero just nodded.

               “You said quote; you wouldn't even fucking know how to handle yourself, your training would go down the toilet and you'd fucking beg, end quote." Rolling onto his back, hands tucked behind his head, Duo looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

               “Yup, in a nutshell Yuy. Damn impressive memory you've got there." Duo's posture said relaxed, his eyes were wild. “So you want me to test that gundanium control you've got huh?" Heero gave a quick nod, a sudden nervousness trying to play in his gut, but he pushed it aside impatiently.

               “Unless you're all talk Maxwell." A low growl started in Duo's throat.  

               “Don’t push unless you're willin' to get pushed 'Ro. Alright, since you've got that determined look all over ya I guess I'll show you _exactly_ why I know even _you,_ Perfect Soldier, will crumble in the war with the libido." A quick roll and Duo swung up onto his feet, suddenly close and crowding. So close, Heero could feel the heat from his body. Before he could think he backed up into the wall with a soft thud. Not to be intimidated he tried to move to his bed but Duo's body blocked him.

               “No man, just stand there and look pretty. I'll do all the work." Heero nodded, trying to relax as the other boy fell gracefully to his knees. Heero's body automatically tensed as Duo reached out to tug at his spandex shorts.

               “I don't think you're the kinda guy to mess around with foreplay, so we'll get to the main show shall we?" Heero had vague ideas of what to expect, but clamped down on his hesitancies as Duo finished pulling his shorts to mid-thigh, feeling suddenly exposed without his tank top. Violet eyes stared for so long Heero grew impatient.

               “Forget what we're doing here Maxwell, or are you losing your nerve?" Heero didn't expect the chuckle and choked on a gasp as long fingers stroked softly against his balls.

               “Nope. Just never thought I'd get to see this. Admiring the view my man." This time Heero did gasp as a tongue skimmed along his flaccid shaft, the unexpected heat surprising in itself, but when that tongue took another path along the underside of his balls and up the soft underbelly of his cock Heero's mind blanked as nerve endings he'd never paid attention to slammed into sudden life. Heero stared at Duo's pink tongue darting here and there around his groin, his soft dick beginning to engorge with blood, rising in the way it did some mornings. He'd always ignored it, but this...this wouldn't be ignored. He tried to remember this was an exercise in control, but his mind grasped frantically, like a starving thing, at the lips beginning to kiss around places slick with saliva.

               Without warning Heero felt heat sinking around his cock and his eyes flew open -when had they closed?-a groan tore from his chest before he could work his mind to try and stop it. Muscles in his groin twitched, and he came fully erect as Duo's mouth created a sensual sucking sensation. Heero leant fully into the wall as a sudden dizziness descended on him, his fingers pressed into the plaster as he tried to slow his heart rate and calm his laborious breath while Duo busied himself establishing a rhythm.

               Heero could feel the meditative exercises working; his body began to relax. A sudden sharp pain at his chest made him flinch and press further into the wall. Looking down he watched as one of his nipples was squeezed and twisted in saliva slick, nimble fingers; the sensations teasing down his spine and straight to his cock moving smoothly in and out of Duo's mouth. Groaning, Heero's eyes fixated on where his cock was disappearing, a hand coming off of the wall to clutch at the back of Duo's bobbing head. Fuck! Why had he fought this?

               Duo started to move on and off of him quicker, fingers skimming down his chest, pressed and rubbed; the other hand fondled at his shifting balls, teasing at his perineum. Heero felt an ache uncurling in his abdomen, wanted to give voice to the sensations, but embarrassment kept it a soft pant; groans interspersed when he couldn't contain them any longer. With an astonishingly erotic _splot_ , Duo's mouth lifted off him, his hands stilled and violet eyes bore up and into him. After a few false starts, Heero managed to blurt out,

               “Why did you stop?” Duo's eyes gave him a mischievous look.

               “God Yuy, you _want_ this!" Strong fingers just barely skimmed along the skin on his cock, and Heero's hips shifted foreword to meet them. Duo's eyes became serious. “Beg me Heero." Heero felt a hot blush of embarrassment. Fuck, he didn't want to give in, admit the other pilot was right. He tried to get more contact, but Duo kept his touches and his mouth just ghosts of the feelings that had previously swamped him.

               “How long are you gonna hold out man? Everyone wants to feel good and I can make you feel real good. All you have to do is ask me Heero." Duo's tongue came out to swipe at the clear liquid dripping from the slit at the head of his cock and Heero shuddered. He knew this was a weakness, a point that could be exploited-but his mind protested, who else would he actually allow to do this? What would Duo ask that Heero wouldn't give? And suddenly, there in the moistened air between their bodies, Heero saw what it was Duo truly wanted from him. Trust. This had nothing to do with control or with "getting laid", but everything to do with a connection between the two of them. Heero relaxed, Duo's eyes going wide, staring at the smile on Heero's lips.

               “Duo, please." Eyes blinked, astonished, but more importantly to Heero's lust, the touching had completely stopped as well. This time, he allowed his need to bleed into his words.

               “Duo, don't stop! Please, I need you, please keep touching me..." The kneeling boy groaned and Heero actually yelled as his cock was taken almost to the root, throat muscles going into a spasm around the sensitive head. Duo set a fast, furious pace after that, barely giving Heero time to breathe between plunges.

               Heero felt the muscles of his stomach tighten, his hands moving to clasp at the bobbing head, trying not to get in the way, trying to find an anchor. He didn't expect his hands to be clasped in strong, callused fingers, Duo's hands holding his own tight against his quivering thighs. It was such an unexpected, intimate contact for Heero, almost as much the mouth around his sex, that his orgasm was startled from him, his eyes squeezed shut, moisture licking at his lashes, his fingers tightened in Duo's grip, his hips thrust weakly into the pleasure of Duo's mouth and he couldn't control the name that was squeezed from his burning lungs.

               When his body finally began to unclench, the thumping of his heart was the first prominent sensation, then the soft aching of spent nerve endings in his groin. Letting go of a sigh he didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he let his knees give way and his body slid, spent and relaxed, to the floor. The carpet was coarse and unforgiving against his exposed skin, but he didn’t care. He’d completely failed to control his body's reactions, just like Duo predicted, but he didn’t care. A sudden flash of thought hit his mind, Duo was right and hadn’t gloated yet? He found enough of his brain cells to care and opened his eyes.

                Duo was further away than he’d expected, reclining against the opposite wall, one arm propped against his bent leg. Heero met his eyes and felt the full intensity of Duo’s stare. They were knowing, sad eyes; almost wistful in their half-lidded state. Conscious of his nakedness, Heero bent one of his own knees, mimicking Duo’s careless attitude.

               “You may gloat now.” Duo just smirked, his head slowly shaking side to side.

               “This was never about gloating rights ‘Ro. You asked me to show you, so I showed you.” Heero frowned, his stomach twisting into complicated knots. Did that bother him? That Duo had only felt an obligation to show him that he was wrong? Flicking his head sharply to the side to dissuade such thoughts from forming, he stood, trembled, and managed to pull his shorts back into place without having to use the wall as a support. He tried not to notice that Duo hadn’t moved and instead went into the bathroom to clean himself off. But when he came back out a few minutes later Duo was still in position on the floor, still staring at the wall opposite him. Heero actually looked in the same direction just to make sure nothing had changed. And it hadn’t. But, they had.

               Shaking his head once more, Heero retreated back to his computer and the assignment he’d been working on before Duo’s impromptu lesson in pleasure. And God what a lesson it had been! He’d never known his body could behave in such a way, that he could desire something so much that had no consequence outside of himself. And yet it did not only involve him, Duo was inextricably tangled inside this new found revelation. Heero could still feel that tongue, those hands, Duo’s body sensually swaying with rhythm...Heero paused to collect himself, well aware he was now on the way to becoming aroused once more. Had Duo been affected like this? Had his body felt such longing for release? Did he still?               

               Turning sharply, Heero took a closer look at his partner. The boy’s cheeks were flushed, his breathing deep and sharp, a slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip and hairline around his temples. His eyes were still staring, yet Heero saw now they were disengaged, not actually seeing what was in front of him. Berating himself for still being so inept at such things, Heero stood and moved back in front of Duo. Finally, those eyes focused and widened, looking up the length of Heero’s body and piercing straight into him.

               “Heero...” Heero reached down his hand and Duo merely looked at it for a long time, before sliding one of his own into it. Heero gently pulled him to his feet and shoved him back into the wall.

               “Hey Yuy!” Duo protested but lost the train of his rant when Heero settled his knees to the floor.

               “I wonder if perhaps you think you have better control of yourself than me.” Duo’s eyes widened to a comical scale, but there was no answer from his gaping mouth. Heero’s hands hovered for a few moments before settling on Duo’s belt. “I would be more than happy to prove you wrong.” Duo’s mouth finally curved into a smile, his hand coming down to finger through Heero’s wild hair.

               “Prepare to be defeated Heero! I have super human self-control!” Heero almost laughed at the eagerness in Duo’s voice. There was no need to argue with words, his mouth had other ways of proving Duo wrong.


End file.
